


A Hunger More Profound

by Nerd_Queen



Series: Merry Kim-Mas [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cisswap, F/F, Genderbend, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Smut, fem!Viktuuri, what ever you kids are calling it these days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: The banquet night... BUT WITH LESBIANS





	A Hunger More Profound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seriousfangirl97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfangirl97/gifts).



> HIIIIIIIII wow this is the first notes i have without promising a new chapter of something wait shit no I have fics to work on fuck
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> GUESS WHAT TIME OF YEAR IT IS
> 
> KIM-MAS
> 
> ME AND SERIOUSFANGIRL97'S ANNIVERSARY. SO AS PER USUAL I'M POSTING SHIT FOR HERRR  
> HAPPY ANNIVERSARY MY PLATONIC WIFE

 

She sighed, flicking a manicured nail against the pristine glass of her champagne flute, the translucent golden liquid rippling within the flute.

At 26, Viktoria Nikiforova had almost anything anyone could ever dream of. She was wealthy, adored, she won at everything and she was admittedly, very beautiful.

But alas and alack, there were certain things the Russian woman did not have in life. Lovers, yes, she had many but hadn’t had one for years. No one interested her. And friends, she had few.

One of which, was Christine Giacometti, a tall, slender yet athletic woman from Switzerland and rival of Viktoria’s for quite some time, whom she wanted to throttle at this current moment in time.

Christine was a good friend, really, she was. But the ridiculous bets that woman made…

Viktoria knew she’d win the Grand Prix for a 5th time in a row, without a doubt, but why she believed she wasn’t going to score such a specific total of 241.31 now seemed like such a foolish idea.

The whole bet was set the night before the short programme, Viktoria recalls, Christine and herself having raided the minibar and sat in the former’s hotel room quite frankly drunk off their asses when they set the wager.

                                                                                          ---

_“H-hey, Vi- hic! Vicky, you’re definitely gonna win another ffuckin’ gold tomorrow.” Christine slurred, swigging from the miniature bottle of Absolut vodka._

_“I know… sso fuckin’ borin’…” Viktoria mumbled, chugging her own bottle._

_“Hey, y’know what would make it fuuuuun?” Christine giggled, waggling her perfectly plucked brows._

_“What?” Viktoria asked, raising a silver brow._

_“Le’s make a wager.” Christine grinned._

_“A w-wager?” Viktoria asked, shifting on the ruffled sheets of the king-sized bed._

_“Ye-hic! Yeaaah.” Christine nodded, knocking back the rest of her vodka, scrunching her face up briefly before reaching for the tequila. “H-how about… if you score 241.31 asss your t-total, you go to the banquet… commando.”_

_Viktoria choked on the rum she was drinking, eyes going wide._

_“You do realise we’re in_ Russia, _right?”_

_“Your homeland, I assume you’ve done worse out in the Russian winter air than go to a banquet without underwear.”_

_Viktoria groaned, reaching for the pillow and swinging it at her friend._

_“I fucking hate you.” Viktoria groaned._

_“Love you too, Vicky.”_

                                                                                       ----

Needless to say, Viktoria Nikiforova was a woman of her word, she glared at her friend from across the ballroom, thighs shifting under the gradient turquoise dress she was wearing.

Christine noticed the cyan eyes staring icy daggers at her from across the room, and with a charming smile, bid the gentlemen she was speaking with farewell with a melodic laugh, drifting across the room towards Viktoria, plucking a fresh flute of champagne from a waiter on the way.

“Now, now, Cherie, there’s no need to look so sour, you did win after all.” The swiss woman hummed, sipping from her flute.

“You know damn well why I’m looking sour.” Viktoria hissed, shivering slightly from the mild draft entering the room.

_Why the fuck didn’t she at least wear her hair down?!_

“Indeed, I do, Cherie, but you were the one that agreed to the wager.”

“What wager?” Asked Jeanne-Jaqueline Leroy, stepping towards the pair of older athletes.

“Nothing, there’s no wager.” Viktoria said quickly.

“She lost a bet and now she’s not wearing underwear.” Christine said simply, a wicked smirk on her wine-tinted lips.

The 18-year-old bronze medallist raised a thick brow, furrowing her brows in confusion.

“Why would you-” thankfully, this conversation concluded there, as a shout interrupted all conversation.

“YOU AIN’T SHIT KATSUKI!” came the sadly all-too-familiar shout of Yulia Plisetskya, a young rink-mate of Viktoria’s. _Oh lord, here we go._ “GET YOUR DRUNK ASS OUT OF HERE.”

“You are not shit, Yuleka!” Another rink-mate of Viktoria’s called.

“FUCK OFF BABICHEV.”

The young red-head put his hands up in surrender, walking over to Sebastian Crispino and her twin sister Michela.

“I tried.” He shrugged.

“Y-You-hic! Think you’re better than me?” Came the slurred response.

A stooped woman was standing in front of Yulia, messy dark hair presumably having been pinned back into a bun, now hanging lopsided and messily redone, garish blue necktie loose around the starched collar of her blouse, blue rimmed glasses askew. The girl was pretty, strong bodied with tanned skin, dark hair and coffee coloured eyes.

_So, this is Katsuki… who is she again?_

“Your skating was half-assed, stop making a fool of yourself and retire.” Yulia spat spitefully.

_Katsuki… who was she… did Viktoria know her?_

“Oh, believe me, I will.” The woman laughed, snatching a champagne flute from a tray and downing it all in one gulp. “But for now; the little punk needs to learn her- hic! Place.”

“Yuri,” Spoke Celestina Cialdini, stepping through the gathered crowd to the intoxicated woman. “You’ve had enough, more than enough. We should go-”

“No! Let me have fun, Ciao-Ciao!” Yuri whined, stepping away from Cialdini.

 _Oh,_ Viktoria thought. _She’s one of Celestina’s girls._

Yuri (at least that was Viktoria was sure the girl’s name was) had removed her glasses, pressing them into her coach’s sternum and kicking off the plain, black heels, stepping towards Yulia.

Now Viktoria recognised her.

Yuri Katsuki was the new girl, the Japanese skater Yulia had been fawning over who had burst onto the scene so suddenly with stunning musicality sadly matched with haphazard jumps and dull choreography. She’d done well in the short, surprisingly well for a newcomer to the Grand Prix series, and Viktoria herself had felt mildly threatened by the girl. But something happened between the short and the free, the Japanese woman flubbing ever jump and stumbling through choreography Viktoria had vaguely recalled watching her perform flawlessly in the qualifiers. Maybe she had been injured? Perhaps it was the pressure? Either way, judging by the woman’s intoxicated state, she hadn’t been taking the failure all too well…

At some point in Viktoria’s internal rambling, the two had started dancing to some highly processed pop song that had most likely been a hit on the radio or something, interest in this dance battle increasing as time went on.

                                                                                        ---

“What the fuck even is this girl’s stamina, Jesus Christ.” Christine mused, sipping from her glass, champagne now having been replaced by water, at the demands of Christine’s girlfriend Marceline. “The little tiger looks thorough exhausted… poor child.”

“How she managed to do an elbow hop in a pencil skirt is honestly beyond me.” Jeanne-Jaqueline murmured, filming the event from her phone.

“You wanna keep goin’, kiddo?” Yuri slurred, having let her long, messy dark hair loose and cascading down her back, blouse soaked with sweat and untucked from her pencil skirt.

“Fuck… You…” Yulia panted, exhausted from dancing for a solid 35 minutes.

“Then I win!” Yuri cheered. “Unless… someone else wants to go up against me?”

A hand wrapped around Viktoria’s bicep, squeezing it.

“Vicky, I have the greatest fucking idea of all time.” Christine said quickly. “Dance with her, I’ll go get what I need.”

“Chrissie, what the fu-”

“YURI DARLING!” Christine called, waving to the intoxicated woman. “VIKTORIA HERE WANTS TO DANCE WITH YOU!”

“Chrissie, what are you-”

“Admit it, you think she’s cute.” Christine whispered with a knowing smirk, dragging Viktoria towards Yuri.

“I _hate_ you.”

“Love you too, Cherie.~” Christine hummed, pushing Viktoria to the Japanese woman and walking away. “Be right back.”

“Um… hello.” Viktoria smiled at the smaller woman, reaching her hand out to offer it to Yuri. “Care to dance?”

The girl’s eyes went wide, darting and forth between Viktoria’s face and her hand in amazement, mouth agape, plush pink lips invitingly open in a gasp, like Viktoria had asked her to fly to the moon with her or something equally insane and mind-blowing. 

“Me?!” Yuri gasped incredulously, wide coffee coloured eyes sparkling with wonder.

_God, why is she so cute?_

“Yes, shall we?” Viktoria asked, taking the woman’s hand and squeezing it gently, offering a charming smile as she wrapped an arm around Yuri’s waist.

“Viktoria Nikiforova wants to dance with me…~” she giggled dreamily, swaying into Viktoria’s arms as a bass guitar and clapping began to play, Viktoria swaying the other woman to the steady beat of the music.

 _“Oh, no.”_ the male vocalist crooned.

They stepped to the beat of the song, moving in a slightly awkward rhythm.

_“See you walking 'round like it's a funeral. Not so serious, girl; why those feet cold?”_

 The two women began to sway together, Yuri staring at Viktoria in awe, a blush on her high cheekbones, messy raven locks falling around her soft, cherubic features.

“You’re so pretty up close…” Yuri mumbled, marvelling at Viktoria’s features up close. “Prettier than in my posters…”

“Posters?” Viktoria asked, shifting her feet into the tango-like rhythm the two had begun to develop.

“Of you.” Yuri giggled, doe eyes fluttering and becoming hooded, something dark in those eyes. “Only you, Viktoria.”

_“Talk to me baby!”_

Upon the chorus, Viktoria was swept into a dip, an undignified squeak escaping her as she dangled upside down briefly, but for long enough to see her rink-mate, Milo Babichev, covering his mouth and trying not to laugh at Viktoria, leaning against Sebastian Crispino, much to his sister’s irritation.

Before Viktoria had enough time to curse at her younger rink-mate, she was swept back up quickly, the pair losing balance and stumbling slightly. Tripping over her own dress, Viktoria slipped, squeezing her eyes shut and bracing herself for a bruised arm and ego, yet she was halted from her descent to the floor by secure arms.

She opened her eyes to be met by the blushing face of Yuri Katsuki, gripping Viktoria’s arm and leg to stop her from falling. Bracing her hand on Yuri’s back, Viktoria broke into a fit of laughter, tipping her head back and giggling until she began to shake, Yuri joining in.

Yuri swung her back around, and despite whatever pop song was playing in the background, the two swirled and danced together seamlessly, smiling and laughing all the while. Viktoria had no idea how much time had passed, she didn’t care. She was… for once in her life, happy. Truly carefree and happy.

Yuri was leading, Viktoria pulled close as their eyes met, the two women moving closer slowly, gravitating towards one another. Yuri was so close… and all Viktoria wanted to do was kiss her…

“Yoo-hoo!” Came Christine’s call, breaking up the moment. “I do hope you haven’t forgotten about me, Cherie.”

Yuri pulled Viktoria back up, letting go of her and stepping away, face going pale and eyes wide once more as the Swiss woman walked towards her, a pole somehow having been brought to the room.

“Y-you! I- I’m sorry, I didn’t know!” Yuri stammered, stepping away from Viktoria. “I-I didn’t mean to try and make a move Christine! I just didn’t think the rumours about you and Viktoria were-”

Christine cut the Japanese woman off with a melodic laugh.

“Dating? Oh god, no. I have a girlfriend, she’s way hotter.” Christine laughed, Yuri visibly relaxing as Christine turned her back towards Viktoria, moving her hair out of the way. “Unzip for me, Cherie?” she pouted before turning her attention back to Yuri as Viktoria unzipped the dark pink mermaid dress. “Being with her would be like fucking my own sister, I wouldn’t scar myself with _that_. We’re just very comfortable with one another because she has no other friends.” The dress slid down Christine’s body, pooling onto the floor. “Thank fuck I decided to wear pasties or poor Josephine would throw a _fit._ There’s only so much of my shit the woman can take.”

Christine stepped out of the pooled pink material, sashaying in her underwear towards the pole.

“Now, Yuri, darling.” She began, stretching her limbs in front of the many ogling sponsors. “If you want to win this dance off, you need to beat me. To beat me,” She said, hoisting herself up onto the pole, locking her thighs around the metal and languidly stretching down until she was hanging by her thighs from the pole. “You have to pole dance, and I highly doubt you can do that. And if you can, good luck beating me.”

                                                                                          ---

At this moment in time, Viktoria Nikiforova currently hated nothing and no one more than Christine Giacometti and that goddamn fucking wager.

She shifted her thighs together, gripping the champagne flute tightly as Yuri swung herself around the pole by her thigh, reaching out and wrapping an arm around the arch of Christine’s back, assisting the other woman around the pole before she swung off, leaving Yuri climbing up the pole.

Yuri dropped down suddenly, sliding down the pole at an alarming speed, contracting her thighs around the pole and stopping right before she hit the ground, climbing off the pole before swinging herself back around it, grinding back down the pole.

“She’s good. I’ve lost.” Christine gasped, scooping her dress back up as Marceline wrapped her jacket around Christine’s shoulders.

Something was tossed at Viktoria, instinctively catching it, she felt lace and soft fabric. She looked down at her hands and _oh my god she threw her bra at me._

“Yuri!” Viktoria called, stepping towards the woman.

Yuri stopped, brow furrowing as she hung upside down, hair hanging down and unknowingly exposing herself to the crowd.

_I am going to have a stroke._

“Yuri, it’s late. I’m sure you have an early flight, you should go.”

“Wha?” Yuri asked, brows furrowing adorably in confusion. “But we’re just getting started.” She pouted, reaching down onto the floor and dangling by her ankles on the pole.

“The banquet is over, Yuri.” Viktoria insisted, holding her clutch to try and maintain some of the poor woman’s decency.

“But the dance offff!” she whined, dropping down off of the pole, hair now thankfully covering her breasts.

“You won!” Christine grinned as Marceline zipped her dress back up. “You’re putting us all to shame!”

“I won?” Yuri asked, Viktoria taking the opportunity of her confusion to drape the discarded blouse back around Yuri’s shoulders, tugging it firmly over her chest and quickly doing up a couple buttons.

“Don’t think I let you win, Katsuki!” Yulia growled, fists clenched in rage.

“You lost ages ago, Yuleka.” Milo chuckled, ruffling the petite teen’s hair, earning a sharp elbow in the gut.

“Be thankful that wasn’t your dick, Babichev.”

“Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Milo grunted, clutching his stomach.

“That’s it I’m crushing your dick.” Yulia growled, glaring at Milo. “The world will thankful for you not being able to reproduce.”

“VIKA!” Milo screeched, dodging Yulia’s elbow.

“What?” Viktoria groaned.

_This happened enough at their home rink, why now?_

“Yekaterina isn’t here, you’re the allocated responsible adult.” Milo said, yelping as he leaped away from Yulia’s swings. “SO, HELP ME.”

Viktoria groaned, bringing a palm to her face.

“Yulia stop it before I call Yekaterina. You know she hates being woken up.” Viktoria sighed. “Milo don’t provoke her. Our flight back to St. Petersburg leaves at 10 tomorrow, so go to bed and make sure you’re all packed.”

Yulia’s mouth opened, then closed as she stormed out of the room with a pointed glare and a huff, dragging a protesting Milo with her. Viktoria sighed, turning her attention back to Yuri, now having found and put her glasses back on.

“Sorry about that-”

“BE MY COACH, VIKTORIA!” Yuri squealed, throwing herself onto Viktoria, arms wrapping themselves around her shoulders and pulling her close. “I w-hic! Won the danccce off, so you can be my coach! You’ll do it right?” She pleaded, grinding against Viktoria with a giggle. “Come to Hasetsu! My family has a hot sssspring resort! Be my coach!”

All words died in Viktoria’s throat as she stared into the adoring coffee eyes of the dishevelled Japanese woman, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks as Yuri slid onto Viktoria’s thigh, grinding onto it.

_Oh lord_

“Y-yes, Yuri, of course I’ll be your coach. B-but maybe s-stop with the grinding, hm?” Viktoria stammered, shooting a glare at Christine who was now filming and trying not to laugh at Viktoria. _“Help me.”_ Viktoria mouthed at the Swiss woman.

“I am helping!” She laughed, continuing to film.

Viktoria glared, gently peeling Yuri from her and stooping to pick up her skirt.

“Step into this for me?” Viktoria asked, holding out the skirt.

The Japanese woman giggled, nodded, and stepping into the skirt, Viktoria pulling it back up hastily, tugging it in slight frustration as it squeezed around Yuri’s thick thighs and wide hips, the cheap black fabric almost protesting as it tried to stretch around the muscle and slight softness of Yuri’s shapely figure. A sweaty hand cupped Viktoria’s cheek as it tilted her head upwards, nose brushing against the scratchy cotton shirt ruffled over Yuri’s abdomen, meeting glazed chocolate eyes and a giddy smirk.

“You look good like this, Viktoria.” Yuri giggled. “You look good below me.”

Viktoria shivered, feeling a heat creep downwards.

_God, I hate you, Chrissie. Why did I go through with this?_

Quickly standing up, Viktoria scooped up Yuri’s heels and gripped her wrist, tugging her out of the room, a bright red blush on her face and a cackling Christine echoing behind them.

“Let’s get you to your room.” Viktoria said quickly, walking Yuri to the elevator. “Which floor are you on?”

“Whatever floor your room is, I’d be there too.” Yuri slurred, waggling her eyebrows.

“Which room, Yuri.” Viktoria sighed, trying to ignore the flirting.

“Yours, hopefully.”

_Be strong for Mother Russia, Viktoria_

“Where’s your room key?” Viktoria asked, placing her hands on Yuri’s hips and beginning to pat the other woman down.

“In one of the pockets, I think.” Yuri murmured.

“You think?”

“I dunno. ‘Like how you’re feeling me up though.~” Yuri smirked, hooking a leg (or at least trying to) around Viktoria’s and pulling her closer. “Feels nice… feels good.”

“Yuri, we need to get back to your room, and as much as I like the flirting, I really do, I need you to cooperate with me.” Viktoria pleaded, voice coming out rough and desperate.

“I’s in my left pocket I think?” Yuri mumbled, sighing when Viktoria slid a hand into Yuri’s pocket, seeking out the key card and pulling it out.

_Room 1324, floor 13_

“Okay, not far from mine.” Viktoria said, standing back up fully. “Sorry Yuri,” she apologised, setting down the black heels. “I need to call the elevator, so I’ll need to put these down.”

“Put… down?” Viktoria heard the woman whimper quietly, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks as she slid down onto the floor. “Vicchan… Vicchan I’m so sorry…” She snivelled, curling her knees toward her chest.

“Vicchan?” Viktoria asked, the words foreign yet familiar to her mouth as she knelt opposite Yuri. “Is that me?”

“No.” Yuri whined, as if it were an obvious fact. “She’s my dog. Was. She… i’sstupid but she… she died last night, b’fore the free…”

_Oh._

_So that’s what changed._

Viktoria’s heart twinged in her chest, remembering her Makkachin waiting for her at home in her lonely St. Petersburg apartment. She pulled Yuri close, running manicured nails through the messy raven hair, pressing her lips to Yuri’s scalp.

“Oh Yuri, that’s not stupid. Far from it…” She murmured as Yuri wrapped her arms around Viktoria’s back, pulling her close and sobbing into the turquoise fabric of Viktoria’s gown. “I have a dog-”

“Makkachin, I know. Was a fan when I was a kid. Vicchan was a brown toy poodle, named after you.” Yuuri mumbled into Viktoria’s chest. “It’s stupid, I know. But she was my only friend for years…”

“Oh, Yuri…” Viktoria sighed, pulling her closer. “That isn’t stupid.”

“It’s creepy though,” Yuri said sadly. “I named my dog after you and tried to get the same dog as you.”

“It’s not really that creepy, people have done worse. Someone once sent me their hair.” Viktoria smiled, causing Yuri to laugh. “I honestly, find this cute.”

“Really?” Yuri asked, looking back up at Viktoria.

“Yes, it’s adorable.” Viktoria smiled, noticing the doors of the elevator sliding open. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

Yuri nodded, standing up with Viktoria as the Russian scooped up Yuri’s discarded heels again, arms around her waist.

Clumsily, the two women stumbled into the elevator, tripping over Viktoria’s frustratingly long dress until Viktoria’s back was against the mirrored wall of the elevator, Yuri’s face only centimetres apart from hers.

Yuri’s lashes fluttered briefly as she leaned closer to Viktoria, the smell of sweat and champagne mixed with sweet perfume and something uniquely Yuri, warm and spicy, filling her nostrils.

Yuri parted her lips, her hot breath fanning over Viktoria’s own.

“If you don’t want this… tell me to stop.” She said, leaning and pressing her lips to Viktoria’s.

It was soft and sloppy and _oh so good_ as Viktoria cupped her cheeks, kissing her back. Yuri pressed closer, hands skirting down Viktoria’s curves, gripping her hips and pushing her harder into the wall, deepening the kiss as she pressed a knee between Viktoria’s legs.

_Oh  fuck._

“Yuri!” Viktoria gasped, hands scrabbling to grip the Japanese woman’s blouse as she began to kiss and suck on Viktoria’s neck and jaw. “Yuri!”

Viktoria’s eyes flicked to the quickly climbing floor number displayed on the small screen above the buttons. Reluctantly, she gripped the blouse and pulled Yuri off.

“Did you not… like that?” Yuri asked, sounding and looking like a kicked puppy.

“N-no it’s not that,” Viktoria stammered, trying to explain herself quickly. “I really do like it- probably a little too much- but we’re nearly at our floor. Let’s wait until we get to your room, hm?”

“Oh.” Yuri said simply, the elevator doors opening behind her as if on cue.

Quickly, Viktoria gripped Yuri’s wrist and walked briskly out of the elevator, using all her willpower not to squirm or rub her thighs together.

 _1324… 1324… where is that?_ Viktoria thought to herself, chewing her lip as she scanned the hallway, eyes zoning in on a familiar room number. _There!_

Quickly, Viktoria marched to the door, letting go of Yuri’s hand to fumbled for Yuri’s key card, swiping it through the reader on the lock, Yuri choosing that moment in time to press Viktoria against the door in a ravenous kiss as the door swung open, causing the pair to tumble onto the floor.

“Sorry,” Viktoria murmured bashfully with a short laugh. “I’m not my most graceful today, am I?”

“It’s okay,” Yuri giggled, shifting to straddle Viktoria, leaning back down to kiss her. “I don’t mind.”

Yuri suddenly pulled away, paling slightly with a quiet belch and a gag.

“Yuri?” Viktoria asked, sitting up. “Are you alright?”

“Feel sick…” She mumbled, climbing off of Viktoria and stumbling to her feet, hand over her mouth as she leaned against the wall. “Think ‘m gonna puke…”

Viktoria stood up, following Yuri as she stumbled into the bathroom, quickly flicking the light on as Yuri dropped to her knees in front of the toilet bowl, gagging and retching. Viktoria knelt down beside her, quickly gathering Yuri’s hair and holding it back as she threw up.

“Poor thing…” Viktoria murmured, rubbing her back soothingly. “It’s nearly over, just a little bit more.”

“Ugh.” Yuri groaned as she straightened up, gratefully accepting the hand towel Viktoria handed her to wipe her mouth on. “Sorry about that. I hate it when that happens.”

“No need to be ashamed, Yuri, it happens to all of us.” Viktoria smiled softly, taking the towel and tossing it into the hamper before helping Yuri to her feet. “You should probably wash your mouth out though.” She said, reaching for one of the water bottles, cracking it open and handing it to her. “Drink, hangovers can be a bitch.”

“I like how you sound when you swear.” Yuri murmured to herself, taking the bottle and chugging half of it, Viktoria trying to ignore the drops of water disappearing down her neck and working throat.

“Oh?” Viktoria asked as Yuri reached for her toothpaste and toothbrush, beginning to brush her teeth. “I usually get shit from my coach when I swear.”

Yuri snorted, spitting out the toothpaste with a laugh, reaching for the water bottle and drinking from it again.

“Y’know… I wonder… I wonder how much I could make you curse.” Yuri murmured quietly, cupping Viktoria’s jaw and drawing her closer. “I’d love to make you lose control… see you panting, screaming, cursing, moaning… all because of me.”

Yuri leaned in, pulling Viktoria back into another heated kiss, hands reaching back and fiddling with the pins holding Viktoria’s hair back, removing them one by one until Viktoria’s back length hair was falling over her shoulders, Yuri raking her hands through into and tugging on it slightly, causing Viktoria to moan.

_Wait._

_Shit._

_Yuri was drunk. Very drunk._

“Yuri.” Viktoria said breathlessly, pulling away. “I can’t… have sex with you.”

“Why?” Yuri asked, looking hurt. “Is it because I’m a virgin?”

“You’re a- no it’s not to that, I didn’t even know that.” Viktoria said, chewing her lip. “I really do want to have sex with you… but you’re really drunk. Morally, it’s not right.”

“But I’m soberer than I was earlier!” Yuri whined. “I give my enthusiastic consent.”

“Yuri… it just doesn’t feel right. If you were sober it’d be different.” Viktoria sighed, tucking a strand of dark hair behind Yuri’s ear tenderly. “I’ll kiss you, I’ll kiss you as much as you want, until neither of us can breathe; but I won’t touch you.”

Yuri pouted,  pushing her hair back with a sigh.

“Well, I guess there’s no changing your mind.” She sighed, reaching down to the waist of her pencil skirt, tugging it down and shimmying out of it. “But let’s just get comfortable, okay? Your feet must be pretty sore in those heels, and that dress looks pretty suffocating.”

“Y-yeah, my feet are pretty sore. Not anything I can’t handle, though.” Viktoria smiled, reaching down to remove her heels, following Yuri out of the bathroom, heels in hand.

Setting down her heels, Viktoria placed her clutch on the nightstand, straightening up and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. The next thing she knew, her back was against the soft mattress of the bed, Yuri climbing on top of her to straddle her hips, reaching down to kiss Viktoria breathless.

Viktoria hummed appreciatively, hands squeezing Yuri’s hips gently as the other woman slid her tongue into Viktoria’s mouth, exploring her mouth in an enthusiastic, messy kiss.

Viktoria reached up, tangling her fingers into Yuri’s wild onyx hair. Yuri pulled back, panting lightly, running a hand along Viktoria’s torso, eyes hooded.

“You said you couldn’t touch me…” Yuri murmured breathlessly, raking blunt nails up Viktoria’s abdomen with a precise lack of pressure that made Viktoria squirm beneath her. “But… does that mean I can touch you?”

“Yuri…” Viktoria sighed, chewing her bottom lip.

“Please?” Yuri asked. “Can I touch you, Viktoria? Can I make you feel good?”

Yuri shifted, pressing a leg between Viktoria’s, running a hand up Viktoria’s leg.

“Can I?” Yuri asked, looking up hopefully at Viktoria. Hesitantly, Viktoria nodded, shivering slightly as she felt Yuri’s nails trail up her thigh, hot hand massaging the muscular flesh as it crept further and further between her legs.

“Y-yes Yuri, please. I want you to.”

Curious fingers hesitantly brushed her labia, pausing slightly.

“Wait… where’s your underwear?” Yuri mumbled, sliding her hand up further and pressing her palm between Viktoria’s legs.

“I lost a bet to Chrissie… I had to go to the banquet without any underwear.” Viktoria admitted bashfully, looking away from Yuri.

Yuri stared at Viktoria in wonder, slipping her palm down further, fingers playing gently with the slick folds of her vulva. Viktoria’s breath hitched, gasping softly as she lay her arm over her mouth, wrist to her lips.

“You’re so wet…” Yuri whispered in amazement, tracing her fingers along the slit of her entrance. “You’re twitching, too… how long have you been like this?”

“Long enough.” Viktoria mumbled quietly, breathing becoming vaguely laboured against her wrist, squirming against the sheets as Yuri slowly slid a finger into her.

With her other hand, Yuri reached up to wrap her hand around Viktoria’s wrist, tugging it away from her lips.

“Let me hear you.” Yuri said quietly, removing her hand from Viktoria’s wrist, running it along the inside of Viktoria’s wrist, trailing down to her arm, tracing her bicep until it slipped down to the turquoise fabric covering her breast.

Yuri looked back up to the Viktoria, fingers gently rocking in and out of her, clumsy and slick but perfect nonetheless as Yuri gently groped Viktoria’s breast, leaning down and nestling against her neck, pressing wet, hungry kisses into Viktoria as she gasped and mewled quietly.

“Yuri…” Viktoria sighed breathlessly, squirming slightly as Yuri ran her thumb through the slick folds of her vulva, brushing against her clit. “Yuri!” Viktoria gasped, tugging on Yuri’s blouse.

“Is something wrong?” Yuri asked, suddenly worried as she withdrew her hands from Viktoria’s body. “D-did I do something wrong?”

“N-no,” Viktoria replied, sitting up slightly. “I just, y’know, don’t really want to mess up this dress. Do you think you could help me out of it?”

“Oh. Sure.” Yuri said with a smile, reaching for the buttons of her own blouse. “I think I might strip too.”

Quickly, Yuri slid the uneven buttons out of their hurriedly mismatched eyelets, exposing her breasts and cleavage to Viktoria as she slid the blouse off of her body, dropping it in a pool of white material onto the floor. She brought herself to her feet precariously, blushing shyly as she hooked her thumbs in the elastic of her panties, pulling the black lace down her curvaceous hips and luscious, thick thighs until they joined her blouse on the floor.

With a sway of her hips, Yuri turned towards Viktoria, blushing brightly at the other woman’s awed expression as she tucked a lock of raven hair behind her ear.

“You’re not… put off, are you?” Yuri asked, folding her arms around her body self-consciously.

“Yuri…” Viktoria said softly, whispering Yuri’s name like a prayer as she slid from the bed, onto her knees in front of Yuri, marvelling at the expanse of lightly tanned skin stretched over strong muscle, supple curves and a slight softness surrounding her hips and stomach. “I am anything but.”

“You… you mean it?” Yuri asked, biting her lip bashfully.

“I’ve never meant anything more in my life. You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever laid eyes on, anyone who dares say otherwise is a fool.”

 _God… I want to touch her… mark her… make her mine..._ Viktoria thought lustfully. _I can’t…_

“Oh, Viktoria…” Yuri groaned quietly, running a hand into Viktoria’s silky platinum tresses, pushing back the carefully ironed curls back from the crown of Viktoria’s head. “We… you… can’t.”  Yuri sighed, seemingly reading Viktoria’s mind.

Viktoria nodded, leaning into Yuri’s tender touch despite what had been said.

“Stand for me, Viktoria.” Yuri cooed softly, releasing her hand from Viktoria’s hair to allow her to slowly rise to her feet.

Once risen, Viktoria lifted her gaze to meet Yuri’s, meeting her burning russet gaze with her own dark azure.

“Yuri, moya lyubov,” Viktoria murmured reverently, stepping closer to Yuri, watching with delight as a visible chill ran through the smaller woman as Viktoria slipped into her native tongue. “Ya budu delat vse, chto ty khochesh.”

“Turn around for me…” Yuri whispered, eying Viktoria hungrily.

_Did she… understand me?_

“A ty govorish' po russki?” Viktoria asked, turning around to face away from Yuri, gathering her hair and tucking it away, over her shoulder.

“Nemnogo.” Yuri murmured, running her hands down the curves of Viktoria’s body and spine, chuckling quietly at the visible shiver that carried through Viktoria’s body.

_Why does she sound so hot speaking Russian?_

Wandering hands found themselves on Viktoria’s bare back, carefully moving down and fumbling with the zipper of Viktoria’s gown.

“Ya uznal yego dlya vas, Viktoria.” Yuri purred, the heat of her breath fanning against the nape of Viktoria’s neck, the gentle purr of the zipper being undone adding weight to the moment.

_She… learned it for me?_

Viktoria shivered involuntarily, feeling the zip finally tug to a halt, warm hands against her bare back, pushing the dress open further as a creeping sense of vulnerability engulfed her, as if she were a warrior removing her armour, revealing all her weaknesses.

“Anata wa…” Yuri breathed against  the nape of Viktoria’s neck, switching to a language foreign to Viktoria’s ears. “Utsukushīdesu.”

Viktoria groaned as Yuri began to mouth at her neck, pressing teasing bites and wet, sloppy kisses. Yuri’s soft hands pushed the dress off of Viktoria’s shoulders, dragging it down the curves of her body until the dress pooled onto the floor at Viktoria’s feet, the cold night air of the room flitting over her body like ghostly hands caressing her skin.

Yuri kissed her neck, sucking bruises into the pale porcelain skin, hands roaming over her body.

“You’re so beautiful.” Yuri purred into her ear, cupping her breasts in tender hands. “So, so, beautiful, Viktoria.”

Viktoria whimpered quietly as Yuri massaged her breasts tenderly, pinching her nipples as she sucked another hickey into her neck.

“So warm… so flushed…” Yuri whispered, lust and amazement colouring her voice, rubbing the pad of her thumb into the areola around her nipple, a hand slipping from her breast to wander back between her thighs, parting her labia and pressing a finger against the slick heat. “Wow, you’re wetter than you were earlier.”

“O-oh!” Viktoria gasped as Yuri’s finger brushed against her clit.

“You like this, don’t you, Viktoria?” Yuri hummed with a drunken giggle.

“Yuri!” Viktoria gasped as the Japanese woman bit down on her earlobe, rubbing her clit gently.

Yuri slid her hand down further, sinking a couple fingers into Viktoria with an embarrassing amount of ease, a broken moan escaping her kiss-swollen lips as Yuri crooked her fingers upwards, pressing into her sweet spot as she ground the heel of her palm against the hood of her clit.

“Yuri! _Yuri!_ ” She moaned, slightly embarrassed by how affected she was by all this.

She’d never reacted this much to a partner, and she’d had a fair amount of partners lured into her bed over the years. Granted, they were all men, and although they had all claimed to be practiced with the female body, brutish fumbling and faked orgasms on Viktoria’s part had proved this wrong, leaving her best sexual experiences to have been with herself.

Yuri smirked against her neck, continuously abusing those spots as she kneaded Viktoria’s breast. With shaking, clammy hands, Viktoria reached behind her, gripping Yuri’s thigh with one hand, digging her nails into the thick flesh as she slid another hand to join Yuri’s, rubbing her clit as the Japanese woman rocked her fingers into her sweet spot, feeling her body begin to tremble.

_How the hell was this woman a virgin?!_

“Yuri, Yuri, Yuuuri.~” Viktoria moaned, rubbing a finger in a circular motion against her clit as Yuri murmured praises in her native tongue into Viktoria’s ear as she abused her sweet spot relentlessly.

“Anata wa totemo utsukushii desu.” Yuri whispered, pressing a kiss behind the shell of Viktoria’s ear. “I’d love to eat you out, y’know.” She whispered, giggling as Viktoria’s breath hitched. “You like the sound of that, don’t you?” Yuri chuckled breathily, slipping her fingers out of Viktoria to tease the folds of her vulva. “You’d love for me to devour your pussy, wouldn’t you, Viktoria?”

Viktoria moaned helplessly, thighs squeezing against Yuri’s wrist as her knees rubbed together.

“I’ll take that as a yes, hm?” Yuri hummed, withdrawing her hand and wrapping slick fingers around Viktoria’s wrist, spinning her around until they were face to face.

Yuri’s eyes were dark and glazed over, lips swollen and face flushed as she pulled Viktoria into a slow, passionate kiss with a breathy chuckle. Viktoria kissed back, melting against the Japanese woman as she allowed herself to be carefully led to the bed, the backs of her calves hitting the bed before she fell against the mattress, breaking the kiss as her back hit the soft bedsheets.

With a predatory smirk, Yuri climbed back over Viktoria, knees framing her hips as she leaned back down and kissed Viktoria deeply, biting Viktoria’s bottom lip as she slid a hand back between her thighs.

“Yuri,” Viktoria gasped as the Japanese woman pulled away, dragging parted lips and teeth down her neck and clavicle, wrapping her lips around a nipple and sucking the pert bud lightly, nipping it quickly. “Yuri!”

“Yes?” Yuri asked, voice husky as she licked her lips slowly.

“Please.” Viktoria whimpered.

“Please what?” Yuri grinned, smirking wickedly.

“I’m not saying it.” Viktoria sighed, looking away, hips jerking when Yuri pressed the pad of her thumb against her clit. “Ah! Fuck!~”

“Why? Is Russia’s pride and joy too prude?” Yuri asked coyly, teasing Viktoria’s clit with a precise lack of pressure that frustrated the Russian woman to no end.

“Yuri…” Viktoria gasped, gripping the sheets below her. “I want you…”

“Close enough.” The Japanese woman hummed, climbing down Viktoria’s body and sinking between her thighs, strong hands parting them until she was exposed to the cold air of the room completely. “So flexible.~” Yuri mused, hands still securely around her thighs, pushing them back slowly. “Let’s see just how flexible you are, hm?~”

“Yuri please, I can’t take this anymore… I’m begging you, dorogoy.” Viktoria begged, feeling Yuri loosen her hold on her thighs to allow Viktoria to bracket her legs around Yuri once more, the Russian woman letting out a loud moan as Yuri brought her lips to her clit, sucking it lightly. “YURI! BLYAD!”

Shifting the lap at the slick folds of her vulva, Yuri removed her hands from Viktoria’s thighs, pressing one against Viktoria’s rippling abdomen, sinking another between her own thighs, a broken off moan vibrating against the sensitive skin of Viktoria’s sex.

Viktoria moaned, back arching as Yuri swirled her tongue against her clit, gripping Yuri’s hair in a tight fist. Yuri hummed in appreciation, scraping her teeth over the sensitive bundle of nerves as Viktoria cried out, thighs trembling as she felt her abdomen contract.

“Yuri… Yuri~ YURI!~” Viktoria gasped. “Don’t stop! I’m so close, dorogoy, detka, ya ne mogu!~”

Fumbling against Viktoria’s abdomen, Yuri reached down to where Viktoria’s other hand was clenched in the sheets, gripping it and entangling sticky, clammy hands.

Viktoria cried out, back arching and grip on Yuri’s hand tightening as a heat flooded her system, thighs trembling and abdomen clenching.

“YUUUURI!~” She screamed, thighs clenching around Yuri’s head, only to be pried apart by a slick hand.

“Viktoria…” Yuri panted, pulling away and sliding her hand back between her thighs, a broken off whine pulling itself from her throat. “Please Viktoria… I’m close… let me keep going. I want to cum together.”

_Katsuki Yuri will be the death of her._

                                                                                           ---

“Tak… tak khorosho… Yuri… tak blizko!” Viktoria gasped, voice raw as  she gripped Yuri’s hair and hand for dear life. “YURIII!~” Viktoria screamed, body shaking with her third orgasm of the night.

Yuri pulled away, gasping against the skin of Viktoria’s inner thighs, climbing up to straddle her hips, gasping and moaning as she rubbed her clit rapidly, the hot wetness of her sex pressed against Viktoria’s abdomen.

Yuri leaned down, kissing Viktoria sloppily, gasping against her lips.

“Viktoria- ah~ Viktoria!~” She moaned, voice hoarse and rough.

Slipping a hand between her own thighs, Viktoria moaned back, hissing at the overstimulation as she rubbed her abused clit, feeling her body begin to tremble and abdomen begin to tighten once more.

“Yuri… Yuri…” Viktoria gasped, voice raspy and rough from all her previous screaming.

Yuri began to tremble, moans of increasing volume spilling from her plush, open lips. Her thighs clenched as the blush on her skin darkened, a loud cry sounding as the wetness on Viktoria’s abdomen increased.

Viktoria moaned, thighs clenching and back arching as she climaxed for the fourth time that night.

“YURI!~”  
“VIKTORIA!~”

As the ringing in Viktoria’s ears began to ebb and fade away, she felt Yuri relax, slumping against the Russian woman, snoring lightly.

“Yuri?” Viktoria asked, shaking her arm. “Yuri?”

Yuri stirred, beautiful features scrunching up as she wriggled against Viktoria’s body.

_Is she asleep?_

Carefully, Viktoria slid out from underneath Yuri, mindful not to disturb the younger woman as she tenderly tucked Yuri under the bedsheets, pressing a kiss into her forehead.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Spyashchaya krasavitsa.” Viktoria whispered, scooping her dress back up and quickly redressing herself.

With one last look and a resigned sigh, Viktoria scooped up her heels and clutch purse, opened the door, and stepped into the cold hallway, the door swinging slowly on it’s hinges to a close behind her.

With a sigh, she slumped against the door,  sliding down until she was sat on the floor.

_What the fuck just happened?_

Viktoria had just met the woman of her dreams, danced the night away and then proceeded to have the best sex of her life and it was only- _Wait, what time even is it?_

Fumbling with her clutch purse to pry it open, Viktoria plucked her phone from the hard turquoise leather casing, flicking the home button with her thumb, eyebrows raising at the time.

It was two am, and Viktoria had several missed calls and texts from her coach and Christine.

_Christine._

Viktoria sprung to her feet, shoving her phone into her clutch and striding down the hall, eyes scanning the doors for Christine’s room.

_1325… 1326…_

Viktoria sped up, searching for the exact room number.

_1337!_

“Chrissie.” Viktoria breathed, sprinting to the door, rapping her knuckles against the wood. “Chrissie! Chrissie open the door I know you’re in there!”

“Cherie, it’s 2 AM. Can this wait?” came the tired sigh on the other side of the door.

“Christine Marianne Giacometti open the goddamn door.” Viktoria demanded.

“Why?”

“You got me into this mess, and as my only friend it is your sworn duty to help me in my goddamned hour of need.”

A sigh, then the door swung open to reveal Christine, face slightly red from having recently removed her make-up, Ombre blonde-brunette curls piled on top of her head in a messy bun, hotel bathrobe tied lazily around her waist.

“Fair enough. Make yourself a- _Jesus,_ Vicky, what happened to your neck?” Christine asked, brow cocked and olive eyes wide.

“Katsuki Yuri, that’s what.” Viktoria replied, stepping through the threshold and dropping herself on Christine’s bed.

“Oh my god, Viktoria.” Christine said worriedly, closing the door behind her. “You didn’t have sex with her, did you? She was wasted!”

“No! Yes! Sort of!” Viktoria said exasperatedly, pressing her clammy, still sticky palms against her face.

“Viktoria, what do you mean by _‘sort of’_?” Christine asked slowly, folding her arms.

“I-I didn’t touch her, I swear. Unless you count kissing her as touching her, but I didn’t _do_ anything to her.” Viktoria stammered, trying to explain. “She just… really wanted to touch me… so I let her… y’know.”

“Viktoria-”

“It was fully consensual!” Viktoria replied quickly. “I swear, it was. She’d sobered up a bit too, but I swear I didn’t touch her.”

“Okay…” Christine said slowly, sitting down next to Viktoria on the bed. “Viktoria. I’m going to ask you one simple question. And you _must_ answer honestly.”

“O-of course.” Viktoria replied, propping herself up on her elbows. “Anything.”

“How was it?” Christine asked with a smirk.

Viktoria felt her cheeks flush involuntarily, blushing brightly at the recent memories resurfacing.

“Amazing.” Viktoria breathed softly. “Mind-blowing.”

“Are you saying that just to spite me because I wasn’t your first lesbian experience?” Christine joked, grinning at the Russian woman.

“Chrissie, she ate my pussy like a starved animal.” Viktoria said, sitting up. “She made me cum three times before she did, and I happened to cum another time just as she did.”

“Jesus Christ.” Christine replied, eyebrows raised. “I’d say TMI, but we’re past that point, aren’t we?”

“Chrissie, we have been past the point of ‘TMI’ since you found me wasted in the bathroom at the 2009 GPF banquet.” Viktoria deadpanned, quickly brushing a silver lock of hair out her eyes. “I’ve never had a partner that brought me to one orgasm, let alone four.”

“Ah, but Cherie, I did warn you,” Christine chuckled. “Men are useless.”

“I’m in love with this woman, Chrissie.”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down there. Lets take this one step at a time, hm Cherie?”

“Chrissie…” Viktoria sighed, falling back onto the bed, bouncing slightly. “I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Like what?”

“I-I dunno. It’s weird… fluttery. Dizzy.”

“Maybe it’s love, but what if it’s not?” Christine suggested.

“I just feel… like this is different. Maybe it’s too soon to guess… but…” Viktoria let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair. “For the first time in… since… lord knows how long it’s been, but I feel happy. Truly, genuinely.”

“Then I’m happy for you.” Christine smiled, standing up and removing her bathrobe, bending down to open her suitcase and pulling out a t shirt, underpants and sweatpants. “You should probably get out of that dress y’know.” She pointed out, pulling her t shirt over her head, wiggling into her underwear and sweatpants.

“I don’t have anything to change into, and I have like twenty missed calls from Yekaterina. She’ll probably be pissed off if I stay up a little later.”

“Don’t worry, I have you covered, mon chou.” Christine chuckled, tossing a bundle of clothing at Viktoria.

Viktoria tugged the clothes off of her face, the soft fabric familiar to her hands.

“Mother fucker!” Viktoria exclaimed, staring down at the clothing in her hands. “I’ve been looking for these for three months!”

“Oh? Did I steal those from you?” Christine asked, nudging open the minifridge and pulling out a small pot of yogurt. “You can use my shower by the way. Lord knows you need it.”

“Thanks.”

                                                                                           ---

“And what time do you call this, Vika?” Came a stern voice from the pitch blackness.

Viktoria cursed under her breath, allowing the door to close behind her as she set her discarded dress and heels aside, flicking on the light switch.

Yekaterina was sat on her bed, a disapproving from upon her wrinkled features, long grey hair rolled up in garish pink curlers wearing an equally garish blue nightgown.

“Two am.” Viktoria sighed. “I know, Yekaterina. I’m a grown ass woman, leave me alone.”

“A five time gold medallist shouldn’t use such crude language, Vika.” Yekaterina warned as Viktoria sauntered into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

“Aren’t you like, ninety or something?” Viktoria called as she squeezed toothpaste onto her toothbrush. “Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

“Isn’t it past yours?” Yekaterina countered, causing Viktoria to gag on her toothbrush.

With a grumble, Viktoria brushed her teeth, glaring at Yekaterina through the mirror.

Don’t get her wrong, Yekaterina was like a mother to Viktoria, she really did love the older woman, as grumpy as she could be, but sometimes she could be a bit of cow.

Viktoria spat into the sink, rinsing her mouth and the sink out, wiping her hands on her thighs and sauntering back into the bedroom, switching off the lights and flopping onto her bed, pulling the too clean sheets over her body, a deafening silence in the room.

“Katya?” Viktoria found herself asking softly.

“Eh?” The elderly woman grunted from the bed next to Viktoria’s.

“Have you ever been in love?” Viktoria asked quietly, the silence lapsing back into the room.

“… Yes…” Yekaterina answered softly.

“What… how does it feel? To be in love I mean.”

“… It’s too much and not enough at the same time.” Yekaterina replied sagely, a wistfulness colouring her voice. “You feel giddy… dizzy. On top of the world. When it first hits you, it’s akin to fear and nausea.” A sadness was colouring her voice now, the usually strong tones of her voice cracking slightly. “You get lost in it… sometimes you don’t even notice what’s going wrong… whatever you did wrong… why you did it… why he’s…”

_Oh no. She’s talking about Leonid._

“Katya…” Viktoria whispered tenderly, sitting up slightly.

“It’s late, Vika.” She replied, cutting Viktoria off.

“Are you al-”

“Go to sleep, Vika.”

“But-”

“Go to sleep. We have an early flight.”

Viktoria closed her mouth, rolling over as her eyes fluttered closed, a familiar pair of warm coffee eyes entering her mind’s eye. Heart clenching and fluttering, Viktoria let out a small smile.

_Yuri._

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know my tumblr at this point...  
> BUT IF YE DONT  
> it's nerdqueensblogbitches  
> come shout at me  
> ALSO THIS IS MY 30TH FIC WTF


End file.
